I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: Jobastian drabble. Sebastian Smythe and Joe Hart's -Samuel from TGP's character-  first meeting. Crackship, PWP, just for fun, even if I sort of ship it hard now.


**I own nothing. ****Sebastian and Joe Hart (Samuel from TGP's character) (I hope Joe Hart is actually his name now, I just saw it somewhere and went with it). ****Total crackship that myself and Fallon (justxlosersxlikexme (tumblr)) came up with and I thought I would write their first meeting and dedicate it to her. The title is as it is because we were saying 'OTP: I Just Haven't Met You Yet', even if this is about their first meeting. Go with it :P I seriously ship this now, even if they haven't met yet and if it became canon, I would be ecstatically happy. **

* * *

><p>Joe Hart loved coffee. He really, <em>really <em>loved coffee. Coffee was like a hug, something that kept you warm and made you feel safe. Joe had been uprooted from his home, his friends, his family and sent out here, to Lima, to live with his relatives. Joe needed all the hugs he could get.

He pushed the door to the Lima Bean Coffee Shop inwards and walked inside, the small bell ringing above his head as he went. The scent was the first thing that hit him, the aroma strong and familiar. The second thing that hit him was the comforting hum of other people's conversations. Joe smiled and proceeded to walk towards the counter, squinting to see the menu above.

He waited his turn, then told the smiling girl in the green apron that he would have a grande white mocha and a cinnamon swirl. He paid, then moved down to the end of the counter and waited. Joe glanced around the shop, not really focusing on any one thing, so much as everything.

Joe was knocked from his reverie when someone tugged gently on one of his dreadlocks. He swung around, defensively and saw a tall boy standing there. He was smiling, his pearly white teeth on show. He was wearing a uniform, probably private school, Joe thought. His bright green eyes flashed with amusement. His skin was pale and unflawed and he was grinning lopsidedly.

"What are you—"

"Nice hair," the other boy said.

Joe gaped at him, feeling flabbergasted, for reasons he could not have fathomed. His eyes were locked on him, burning into him and he was feeling things he hadn't ever felt before.

"I—thanks?" Joe said, making it a question. He cursed himself for being stupid and not being able to handle himself better in social situations.

The other boy was smiling at him, still, then he gestured to his right. "Your order's up."

Joe felt flustered, as he turned to see his coffee and cinnamon swirl laying on the small table. He grabbed them, quickly, then turned back around.

"Bag of nerves, aren't we?" the boy said. "That's hot."

Joe felt the heat creeping up the back of his neck and rising high in his cheeks. He turned away, quickly and cast his eyes towards an empty table by the window. He began his way towards it, but felt a presence behind him. He knew without looking back that it was the green-eyed boy. Joe swallowed hard, then sat down and the boy sat facing him.

"Um, who are you?" Joe found himself asking.

The other boy seemed unscathed, as he sat there still grinning, a coffee cup now in his hand.

"Sebastian Smythe," he told Joe. "Remember it now, you'll be screaming it later."

Joe wished he hadn't raised his cup to take a sip, because he found himself spluttering, coffee splashing every where. Sebastian remained unnerved. He sat there, smiling with amusement, his green eyes making Joe nervous.

"You never told me your name."

"Um, Joe," Joe coughed, catching his breath. "Joe Hart."

"Joe Hart," Sebastian said, experimentally. "How romantic. Simply tugs at your _heart_ strings." Joe swallowed again when Sebastian leaned across the table and said, "I'd like to _tug _on those dreads of yours whilst in the throes of passion, Joe Hart."

"I—ah, I'm not—I'm not, um—"

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," Sebastian grinned. "That's sort of my motto."

Joe sat back and sipped his coffee, cautiously. He knew he must have been the colour of a tomato now, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Want to hear my other motto?"

Joe gave a small shrug and stopped sipping, because he was afraid of what Sebastian might say next.

"My other motto is," Sebastian said with an ear-to-ear grin. "'We should have sex'."

Joe fought back the urge to scoff, because twice in one day was twice too many. "That's—that's not a motto," Joe shook his head.

"Maybe not," Sebastian nodded. "But it's true. We should have sex."

Joe didn't say anything, because what does one say to that?

"You haven't touched your cinnamon swirl," Sebastian said, gesturing down at the untouched cinnamon swirl on the table in front of Joe.

"Oh," Joe said. "Oh, right. Do-do you want half?" It was the polite thing to ask.

"Why, Joe Hart," Sebastian smirked, cocking one eyebrow. "Are you asking me to swirl your cinnamon?"

_What did that even mean?_

"Um, sure?" Joe uttered, half-aware of what he was permitting to. He tore the pastry in half and held it out for Sebastian to take. Their fingers brushed as Sebastian took it from him. Joe blushed.

"I have to go, Joe Hart," Sebastian said, glancing down a his watch. "But we should share a cinnamon swirl again some time."

Joe knew that sharing a cinnamon swirl meant more than simply splitting a pastry in half and eating it.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Good," Sebastian beamed across the table at him. "I'm usually here, you can find me easily enough."

Joe watched him disappear out the door. He sat there feeling dazed for a long time, his mind feeling as if his head had just exploded. He finished his coffee and his half of the cinnamon swirl, then climbed to his feet and headed for the door.

_Sebastian Smythe,_ he thought absently.

Yes, Joe would come back to the Lima Bean tomorrow. Just for coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know okay lol, but that was fun to write. :)<strong>


End file.
